


А давай напишем песню?

by Tayash



Series: Just one more romantic series about my otp <3 [1]
Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash





	

Тайга выходит из здания агентства далеко за полночь. Очередная изматывающая репетиция наконец-то закончилась, впереди такой редкий выходной и можно хоть ненадолго расслабиться и не думать о работе. Он зябко передергивает плечами, поправляет кепку, скрывающую сильно отросшие темные пряди, и садится на подошедший автобус, но едет не домой. В окне мелькают яркие улицы, сливаясь в одну разноцветную полосу, но Тайга так устал, что может думать только о том, что его ждёт как всегда теплая постель и возможно горячий шоколад. Хотя он не уверен, хочется ли ему горячего шоколада или это вполне может подождать до утра.

  
Спустя почти час он поднимается на второй этаж в тихом районе далеко от его собственного дома, на ходу доставая из кармана джинсов ключи, и щёлкает замком. Он привычно разувается в маленьком коридорчике, тут же бросает рюкзак и кепку прямо на пол, решая, что обязательно уберет их с утра. Свет нигде не горит, но Тайга знает квартиру как свои пять пальцев, прекрасно ориентируясь в темноте. Он добирается до спальни и тихо приоткрывает двери – на него падает полоса мягкого золотистого света от прикроватной лампы. Кентаро не спит. Он лежит на спине, уткнувшись в телефон, и наверняка переписывается с ребятами из своего юнита. Мокрые волосы чуть блестят в свете. Тайга слабо улыбается и проскальзывает внутрь. Он забирается на кровать, подлезая под руку Кентаро, и прижимается к теплому боку, перекидывая свою свободную руку поперек Ясуи.

  
Он бы сказал «я дома», но от усталости хочется только молчать и вдыхать родной запах, так согревающий после ночного холода. От Кентаро пахнет мятой и теплой водой и Тайга думает, что было бы неплохо тоже принять душ. Но ему так лень подниматься, раздеваться, куда-то идти. Гораздо уютнее просто лежать и ничего не делать.

  
\- Сильно устал? – спрашивает Кентаро спустя почти двадцать минут, откладывая телефон в сторону, и обнимает Тайгу за худые плечи, скрытые любимой толстовкой с Микки Маусом. Тот не отвечает, просто кивает, соглашаясь. Кентаро проводит пальцами по темным волосам, разделяя их дорожками, и чему-то улыбается. – Тебя покрасили в черный? Это твой натуральный цвет?

  
Тайга снова кивает.

  
\- Максимально приближенный к натуральному.

  
\- Надеюсь, тебя больше не будут резко красить с черного в рыжий, а потом в белый или русый. Мне жалко твои волосы, - Тайга в ответ только тихо хмыкает и крепче прижимается к нему. – Пойдём, тебя шоколад дожидается…

  
\- … нет. Кентаро, давай с утра.

  
И Ясуи его слушается. В конце концов, такая мелочь вполне может подождать. Гораздо важнее побыть рядом и насладиться обществом друг друга, учитывая, как мало времени у них есть в связи со всеми этими преддебютными подготовками и репетициями.

  
Так получается случайно – однажды после поздних репетиций Тайга настолько вымотался, что Кентаро всерьёз побоялся отпускать его домой одного и отвёз к себе, напоив вкусным чаем и уложив спать. А сам почти всю ночь просидел рядом, наблюдая за ним спящим. С тех пор каждый раз, когда репетиция заканчивается поздно ночью, Тайга садится в автобус и едет в противоположную от дома сторону. У него появляются свои ключи, своя пара тапочек, которыми он принципиально не пользуется, хотя полы в квартире у Кентаро холодные, и куча других вещей, дающих понять – здесь живут двое.

  
Они не разговаривают, просто молча лежат. Тайга кладет широкую ладонь на грудь Ясуи, царапая коротким ногтем домашнюю просторную футболку. В голове крутится такая заманчивая мысль, еще с самого утра, и он думает, стоит ли её озвучивать, но всё же решается.

  
\- Кентаро… а давай напишем песню?

  
\- Мм? О чём? – Тайга его не видит, но по голосу знает – Кентаро широко и солнечно (как умеет только он) улыбается. – Балладу? Танцевальную? Грустную? Веселую?

  
Как всегда слишком много вопросов, и Тайга задумывается на пару секунд, а потом поднимает голову и смотрит в светящиеся глаза Кентаро.

  
\- Не важно. Давай напишем песню про нас? – он внезапно опускает глаза, смутившись своей наглости и спонтанности предложить _такое_. После озвучивания мысли, весь день съедавшей мозг, ему кажется, что это не самое лучшее решение и пытается идти на попятную. – Хотя ладно, забудь…

  
Кентаро больно тыкает его в ребра, заставляя ойкнуть и снова поднять взгляд. Только сейчас Тайга замечает, как очаровательно прилипла влажная прядка к виску Ясуи.

 

\- За что?!

  
\- Чтобы глупости не говорил! – ворчливо отзывается парень и сползает чуть ниже на подушки, чтобы быть на одном уровне. Уголки губ чуть дергаются, обозначая улыбку, и Тайга закрывает глаза, растворяясь в нежности. – Давай завтра попробуем, у тебя же выходной, а я отпрошусь, но с тебя музыка.

  
Тайга так тронут, что его идею поняли и приняли, что хочется заплакать от счастья, но вместо этого он поворачивается спиной к Кентаро и обнимает его руку под шеей. Ясуи тянется за пледом, сбившимся у ног, накрываясь до самых плеч, и они привычно переплетают пальцы. Тайга не спрашивает, откуда Кентаро знает про выходной, но бесконечно счастлив, что они проведут его вместе.


End file.
